


Dragonlord

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Art, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Dragonlord Merlin, Gen, Happy Yule!, Illustration, winged Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Illustration of Merlin as a winged Dragonlord for Merlin-Holidays gift exchange.
Comments: 58
Kudos: 217
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	Dragonlord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minted_Midas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minted_Midas/gifts).



> Dear Minted_Midas,
> 
> I hope you enjoy Merlin as a winged Dragonlord! Is he thinking about his new appointment as Court Sorcerer? Is he musing on Arthur's acceptance of his magic and his Dragonlord birthright? Or is he daydreaming about Gwaine? You decide! Happy Yule ♥
> 
> Thank you also to my beta [redacted]!

~ * ~

~ * ~


End file.
